


It's Not Even December Yet!

by briewinchester



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I found a post on Tumblr and it it was about which character from your otp would be all in the Christmas spirit on Nov 1 and which one would bitch about it not even being fucking December yet. And after I read that, this fic popped in my head about Steve and Danny because I could actually see this happening.</p>
<p>So enjoy! <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	It's Not Even December Yet!

**Author's Note:**

> I found a post on Tumblr and it it was about which character from your otp would be all in the Christmas spirit on Nov 1 and which one would bitch about it not even being fucking December yet. And after I read that, this fic popped in my head about Steve and Danny because I could actually see this happening.
> 
> So enjoy! <3

**Danny rolled over in their huge bed, hand reaching out for the body that was supposed to be there. Danny frowned because all he felt were cold sheets. He blinked his eyes open, trying to clear the sleep from them and squinted at the clock on Steve’s bedside table.**

**He groaned. It wasn’t even eight o’clock yet and Steve wasn’t in bed with him. They had been out late last night taking Grace to a Halloween party for school and then to a party of their own hosted by none other than Max. The both of them had gotten pretty wasted and Danny would never understand how Steve could be so chipper the next day when he himself felt like crap the entire day.**

**Danny sighed and pulled himself out of the bed and went in search of his partner. He was still half asleep as he made his way downstairs and when his feet stepped off the last step, he was wide awake. He took a good look around the living room. Gone were all the Halloween decorations that were up just last night and in their place were the Christmas decorations.**

**Danny moved further into the living room and he could hear the faint melodies of Christmas music playing softly from the CD player in the corner. This was unbelievable! And unacceptable! Anger bubbled up under the surface and he yelled, “STEVEN!” at the top of his lungs. He didn’t even give Steve time to appear. Danny stalked into the kitchen and crowded into Steve’s space, poking his finger in Steve’s chest.**

**“You, you…Halloween just ended and it’s the first day of November! Why are there Christmas decorations up when it’s not even fucking December yet?!”**

**They did this every year. Well, ever since they became a couple a few years ago, this had become another one of their things. Steve tried to keep the amusement off his face, but he failed every time. Steve couldn’t help it. He loved watching his hot headed partner lose his temper. He found it endearing.**

**Danny narrowed his eyes at Steve. “Do you think this is funny? It’s not even Thanksgiving yet and Christmas has already come. Why do you do this to me? Every single year! I think I’m going to get a break between holidays, but no! I wake up and what do I find? Christmas Village that’s what I find!”**

**Steve couldn’t hold in his laughter any longer. He pulled Danny close and kissed the top of that messy blond hair. “If it’ll make you feel better, I’ll take it all down.”**

**Danny sighed and wrapped his arms around Steve’s trim waste. “Don’t bother. Just, wait til December next time, alright?”**

**Steve smirked. Danny said that every year as well. What could he say; Steve was a stickler for tradition. “Yeah of course Danno. Whatever you want.”**

**Danny nuzzled into Steve’s chest. “Good. Now, let’s go back to bed. It’s too early to be up at this ungodly hour.”**

**Steve shook his head and followed behind his sleep deprived partner. He couldn’t wait to do this again next year.**


End file.
